The Emperor and the Phantom
by phantomsoulO3O
Summary: The story of Akashi the "emperor" and Fem!Kuroko, Tetsuki, the "phantom". How they started off their love with Akashi, showing his affections towards Tetsuki bit by bit. Rated M in case! Sorry if there are parts that are too disgusting, perverted or mushyyy. Do send in your reviews too! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own KnB T^T, only the plot and OCs. If I owned KnB, I would make Akashi and Kuroko together! (_ _ *)**

**~A KnB Fan-Fiction~**

-_Chapter 1The start of the love-_

It was a bright sunny morning as the sun rose across the horizon. Rays of light pierced through the curtains of Kuroko Tetsuki's room.

"Wake up Tetsuki! You're going to be late for school!" Kuroko Seika, Tetsuki's mother shouted from the dining hall.

Upon hearing her mother's wake up call, she flittered her eyes open and prepared herself, she wore her Teiko uniform, brushed her teal hair into a simple ponytail and went to school. As she was reaching the school gate, a guy with fiery red hair and heterochromatic eyes, right eye crimson red, left eye shimmering gold, walked past Tetsuki, their eyes met. He was none other than Akashi Seijuro, captain of Teiko's basketball team, number 4, point guard. They both headed to class 1-A for lessons as they were in the same class, as usual, passing through the crowd where nobody notices Tetsuki due to her low presence. She made her way to the corner of the class and sat at her place, quietly reading a book while waiting for their Mathematics teacher. Unknowingly, she fell asleep and Akashi noticed it. He walked over to her side and saw her flawless face lying on her slender arm causing her lips to be left slightly opened. Akashi smiled at her innocence while Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouki the "lovebirds" entered the classroom and stared at Akashi who was smiling happily at Tetsuki.

"Aomine and Kise, what are you two staring at?" Midorima Shintaro questioned them as he walked in with the titan, Murasakibara Atsushi, who was munching of his favorite muaibo.

"N-Nothing!" Aomine and Kise replied in unison and scurried back to their seats to avoid the wrath of Akashi.

"Good morning Akashi/Aka-chin. May I know what are you staring at in joy?" Midorima asked, while Murasakibara just greeted lazily.

"Ah. Good morning Shintaro and Atsushi. I was just staring at Tetsuki. Why?" Akashi replied, questioning.

"Nothing nanodayo." Midorima replied after seeing Tetsuki asleep while pushing up his glasses with his taped middle finger.

School ended pretty fast as the Generation of Miracles (**GoM in case you might not know**) made their way to the rooftop for lunch. Akashi purposely sat beside Tetsuki due to the fact that he likes her. Suddenly, Akashi pulled Tetsuki nearer to him.

"A-Akashi-kun. W-What are y-you doing?" Tetsuki asked, blushing furiously.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Akashi questioned.

"W-What? N-Not that I don't like it but Akashi-kun, there are people here." She replied, stammering due to shock about what Akashi just did.

"Ara~ Mido-chin, Tet-chin and Aka-chin are together neh?" Murasakibara asked Midorima.

"Maybe. But I can't be certain about it, nanodayo." He replied.

"Why Atsushi, do you have a problem with that?" Akashi interrupted.

"No, of course not Aka-chin~ You both look cute and yummy together~" he replied lazily.

"W-What Murasakibara-kun? What are you saying?" Tetsuki barged into the conversation.

"Tetsuki. It's nothing my dear." Akashi said, smirking.

"Whaaa! Akashi-k-" Tetsuki was cut off by a kiss from Akashi that made the GoM nearly choke at the scene.

Tetsuki tried to push Akashi away but was lack in strength that made Akashi push here own to the ground. As Akashi broke the kiss, he warned them not to spread what they just saw, especially Kise Ryouki. He swore that if anyone spread, he would quadruple their trainings with extras which nobody would want. Training went on as usual with the help of Momoi, their coach and Tetsuki, their manager. After training while Tetsuki was changing and packing up in the locker room, Akashi warned the rest not to invite Tetsuki for popsicle treats for that day.

"Tetsuki." Akashi called out to her as he grabbed her wrist.

"Y-Yes Akashi-kun?" she replied.

"Tetsuki. I want to apologise for just now. What had happened at the roof." He said as he pulled her closer.

"It's okay Akashi-kun." Was all she could say since she was in his grasps.

"As an apology, shall I treat you to a vanilla-"Akashi was being cut off as Tetsuki kissed him, as if to say she had forgiven him.

Akashi was slightly stunned by her sudden actions but felt a sense of happiness as he gladly returned the kiss, turning it into a deeper kiss. They didn't know that the rest of the GoM was watching them from the corner of a wall. Tetsuki and Akashi broke the kiss for air and left to Maji Burger for vanilla milkshake. It was getting late so Akashi offered to send her home which she tried to decline but to no avail.

As Akashi walked Tetsuki to her doorstep, he whispered, "My dear Tetsuki, would you not hesitate to go on a date with me this Sunday?"

"A d-date? I-I'm okay w-with it. What time though?" she replied.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30 in the morning. Would be too early for you?" he said, partly questioning her in concern.

"Er, okay. See you at 8:30 this Sunday." She replied, smiling a rare smile.

**Author's note: Sorry for the crappy chapter as it's my first time writing a fan-fiction! Will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible! **(◑‿◐) **Do give me your reviews though! I'll also try to work on the stories next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Ohayo! Gomenasai for the previous crappy chapter. I'll try to write better ones in the future! Arigato Gozaimasu for those who read my first chapter.** (✿◠ v ◠)

~~~_The date~~~_

_**~Tetsuki's POV~**_

_-Ring, Ring, Ring-_

Caller ID: Akashi-kun

'_Oh it's Akashi-kun. It's only 7am, why did he call me?' _I thought to myself.

"Hello Tetsuki speaking." I said to Akashi.

"Good morning my dear Tetsuki. I'm sure you have not forgotten our special day today right." Akashi greeted me sweetly.

"Yeah. I'm currently preparing for later Akashi-kun." I replied calmly as I couldn't help but fantasize about my dear Akashi.

"Okays my sweetheart. I shan't disturb you. See you later!" he replied and hung up.

~_**Akashi's POV~**_

'_My dear Tetsuki. We can finally go on a date eh.' _I thought to myself as I smirked.

*_Knock Knock*_

I waited at Tetsuki's doorstep. As I heard some faint footsteps, the door opened, revealing my Tetsuki. She wore a simple paddlepop dress down to her knees, had her soft teal hair braided fishtail style that made her stunningly beautiful and a simple checkered box-like bag.**(Okays, enough of descriptions)** I was stunned by her beauty I didn't realize I was dazing though.

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun! Are you alright? You looked pretty dazed for a moment." Tetsuki said, slightly raising her voice which woke me from my senses.

"I'm fine Tetsuki, and call me Sei-kun from now on my dear. I wasn't dazed just mesmerized by your beauty my Tetsuki." I said to her while composing myself properly.

I took my precious Tetsuki's hand and led her to my car where we headed to a mall and how our date went about.

_**~Author's view~**_

As the lovey dovey couple was in the car, Tetsuki fell asleep against the window. Akashi pulled his dearest towards him, letting her head rest on his shoulders. After awhile, he fell asleep on her soft teal hair.

"Tetsuki, we've reached my dear." He said he woke her up.

"Oh… I'm sorry Akashi- I mean Sei-kun." She replied.

As they left the car, they both walked hand in hand around the mall. Coincidently, the rest of the GoM were there too. They were walking around the mall when Ryouki noticed Akashi and Tetsuki.

"Isn't that Tetsukicchi?! Aominecchi~ It's Tetsukicchi with Akashicchi!" Kise Ryouki exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down Kise! I'm not blind you bastard!" Aomine replied feeling annoyed.

"Shall we stalk them midorimacchi?" she asked Midorima, who was holding a frog keychain.

"I have no interest in what they are doing, nanodayo. All the more, I wouldn't be so stupid to stalk them and die young, nanodayo." The tsundere replied.

"Aw. How about you Murasakibaracchi?" she questioned.

She questioned almost everybody in the GoM and they decided to stalk them, risking their lives because of Ryouki. Meanwhile, Akashi and Tetsuki went to buy tickets for a horror movie which he assured her that if she was scared, he would be there for her. During the movie, there were constant huggings from Tetsuki as she was afraid of the horror movie. There were familiar screamings from the back of the cinema room.

'_Hm, I smell something fishy here. Why are there familiar screaming.' _Akashi thought to himself.

"Tetsuki, do you still want to watch? Otherwise, lets get out of here. There's something fishy around here." Akashi asked her.

"N-No Aka- I mean Sei-kun. It's too scary." She replied with a deadpanned face but she was feeling afraid.

They walked out of the cinema room quietly that the GoM only realized they weren't there anymore after the movie. As the GoM went out, a scissors was sent flying to them, which they dodged it luckily.

"What are you people doing here? Shintaro and Atsushi, I didn't expect you to join them too." Akashi glared at them while Tetsuki just peeped from behind.

"W-We were just h-having a gathering around here and happened to see you and Tetsukicchi. T-Then w-we-" Ryouki stopped explaining and pushed Midorima in front.

"K-Kise! About that A-Akashi, they wanted to stalk you." Midorima continued and ran away, dragging the 'innocent' Murasakibara along who was busy munching on his muaibo.

"Ah. I see. I will let you off this time round since it's my day with Tetsuki. Now go away and stop stalking unless you want punishments. Let's go Tetsuki." Akashi said.

The rest of the GoM scurried off to avoid harsh punishments for ruining Akashi and Tetsuki's date. Their date went pretty well and smoothly, except the GoM disrupting their lovey dovey time, as they went back home after a long day together.

**A/N: Sorry for this short date chapter because I never dated before and no experience so yeah. Just to let you know, I have been writing 4 other 'new' chapters I may post here! Sorry for those of you who have been waiting for this chapter and I spoiled it somehow with the 'ruined' date.**


End file.
